


Confessions Are Easier When You Blurt Them Out

by tinybean98



Category: Gintama
Genre: Confessions, Drabble, F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-15
Updated: 2017-12-15
Packaged: 2019-02-15 01:45:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13020642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinybean98/pseuds/tinybean98
Summary: I have a whole plot for this, but I'm not sure if I should add a one shot to accompany this??





	Confessions Are Easier When You Blurt Them Out

“I like you, and not just in a friend way.” She blurts out. Her face gets red and she pulls at her collar as if it's suffocating her. “So what if most people find you plain? It doesn't mean that I can't like you.” 

Yamazaki’s head begins to spin and he feels his body temperature skyrocket. He opens his mouth, but only a jumbled mess of sounds and words tumble out. 

She tucks locks of her black hair behind her ears out of nervousness.  _ Had she gone too far? _ She wonders. 

Then, his mouth moves faster than his mind can comprehend.

“Sakurai-san.” Yamazaki says, “I like you too!”

**Author's Note:**

> I have a whole plot for this, but I'm not sure if I should add a one shot to accompany this??


End file.
